Czy mam rozumieć że nie wylecę
Odcinek 20 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Ci którym udało sie dojść aż tutaj, zwierzyli się w drużynach w konkursie nalewania piwa! Oczywiście Beth nie mogła milczeć i zrobiła mi wykład na różne tematy których nie chcę pamiętać. Drużyna McKey, Beth i Trenta, drużyna Fretki, Izzy i Heather oraz drużyna Philipa, Ivana i JJ'ta. Zmierzyły się ze sobą. Najlepsze okazały się dziewczyny a najgorsi chłopacy dzięki pomocy Ivana który upił z większości kufli piwa i sam się upił, nieźle stary. Swój występek Ivan dostał zagrożenie, ale nie wyleciał on tylko zarozumiała Beth, HURA! Ok w tyym odcinku uczestnicy zmierzą się ze sobą. Kto wypadnie najl;epiej? A kto naqjgorzej? Oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Salonik '''Heather: '''Super finałowa ósemka! '''Fretka: '''Genialnie! Nie wierzę że mi się udało! '''Heather: '''Jeżeli się nie myle ty jesteś w grze od 3 odcinków więc i tak niedaleko zaszłaś. '''Fretka: '''No właśnie o to chodzi. '''Heather: '''Szczerze jesteś żałosna. '''Fretka: '''Nie jestem żałosna! '''Heather: '''Jesteś, jesteś! '''Izzy: '''Ej dziewczyny nie kłućmy się! '''McKey: '''Właśnie dziewczyny, bo chłopacy nas wywalą jedna, po drugiej!\ (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Fretka; 'Co ta Heather sobie myśli to ja to wygram! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Ta dziwaczka Fretka i tak nie wygra. '''Izzy: '''Ale już się nie kłućcie ok? '''Heather: '''Ehh dobra. '''Fretka: '''No dobra. ''tymczasem '''JJ: '''No wygraliśmy ostatni odcinek! '''Ivan: 'Och przestań gadać boli mnie głowa! '''Philip: '''Haha nie trzeba bylo tyle pić ostatnio. '''Ivan: '''O zamknij się lalusiu! '''Trent: '''I tak jakimś cudem nie odpadłeś a to i tak cud. '''Ivan: '''O zamknijcie się wszyscy. '''JJ: '''Haha jakie to piękne. Kuchnia '''Chris: '''Hejka ludzie! '''McKey: '''I znowu ten sam schemat my się witamy, potem kłucimy, a potem mówisz jakie jest zadanie. '''Izzy: '''Właśnie nie możemy tego zmienić? '''Chris: '''Nie! '''Fretka: '''Ten program schodzi na psy. '''Chris: '''Wiem fajnie co nie? '''JJ: '''Raczej żałośnie. '''Chris: '''Ok więc od razu podam jakie jest zadanie. '''Philip: '''No zgadza się małymi kroczkami. '''Chris: '''Tak więc dzisiaj czeka was turniej! '''Wszyscy: '''Turniej?! Nie dlaczego?! '''Chris: '''Bo ja tak mówie ok pierwsi to McKey i Ivan! '''Ivan: '''Ja się poddaje ała moja głowa! '''JJ: '''Brawo McKey! '''Chris: '''Tak ok więc McKey jesteś bezpieczna! '''McKey: '''Hura! '''Chris: '''Ty Ivan usiądź na tej sofie. Ok druga para. Trent i Heather. '''Heather: '''O zanosi się ciekawie. '''Trent: '''No bo tak będzie! '''Chris: '''Wy macie zrobic koktali z bananów. '''Heather: 'Łatwizna. zadanie Heather i Trenta. 'Trent: '''Lód! '''Heather: '''Babany! '''Trent: '''Mikser! '''Heather: '''I gotowe! '''Chris: '''Ok sprawdzam. Mniam. Heather 9, Trent 10! Trent wygrywa! '''Trent: '''O tak superowo! '''Heather: '''Nie dlaczego! '''Chris: '''Dobra trzecia para. Philip i Izzy. '''Izzy: '''Ja wygram! '''Philip: '''A nie bo ja wygram! '''Izzy: '''Nie bo ja! '''Philip: '''Nie bo ja! '''Izzy: '''A nie bo ja. '''Philip: '''Nie! '''Izzy: '''T^ak! '''Philip: '''Nie! '''Izzy: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Skończycie tą inteligentną rozmowe bo czas na wasze zadanie. '''Izzy: '''Jakie jest zadanie? '''Chris: '''Wy przygotujecie Kawior! '''Philip: '''Jest jedno ale kawior już jest. '''Chris: '''No to go znajdźcie! '''Izzy: '''O za wygraną! '''Philip: '''Nie to ja wygram! ''zadanie Philipa i Izzy 'Izzy: '''W lodówce nie ma. '''Philip: '''Do stołem nie ma. '''Izzy: '''W rybie nie ma. '''Philip: '''W szafle nie ma. '''Izzy: '''Mam bylo na stole! '''Chris: '''Izzy wygrywa kolejne zadanie! '''Izzy: 'Łii! 'Philip: '''grr a niech to. '''Chris: '''I ostatni pojedynek w tej rundzie to Fretka i JJ. '''JJ: '''No nareszcie! '''Fretka: '''No już nie mogłem się doszekać! '''Chris: '''A wasze zadanie to zrobić lody! '''Fretka: '''Też wymyśliłeś. '''Izzy: '''Fretka wygrasz! '''Fretka; '''Wiem o tym. '''JJ: '''Oj będzie trudno. ''zadanie Fretki i JJ'ta. 'Fretka: '''Mleko. '''JJ: '''Woda. '''Fretka: '''Owoce. '''JJ: '''Mleko. '''Fretka: '''Wymieszać. '''JJ: '''I do zamrażarki. '''Chris: '''Ok Fretka 10 i JJ ble. '''JJ: '''A ble to jedenaście punktów tak? '''Chris: '''Raczej -11. '''JJ: '''Czyli przegrałem tak? '''Chris: '''TAK! ''po przerwie '''Chris: 'Ok więc w drugiej rundzie zawalczą Ivan i Heather, oraz Philip i JJ. '''Ivan: '''Ok teraz wygram to zadanie! '''Chris: '''A wasze zadanie to znaleść kufel piwa. '''Ivan: '''Wreszcie zadanie dla mnie! ''zadanie Ivana i Heather 'Ivan: '''Mam było w lodówce. '''Chris: '''To dziwne ale o przetrwanie zawalczy Heather. '''Heather: '''Oj źle to widzę. '''Ivan: '''Juhu wygrałem. '''Chris: '''I jeszcze zawalczą Philip i JJ. '''JJ: '''Dobra jakie będzie zadanie? '''Chris: '''Powiedzieć mi komplement. '''Philip: '''Jesteś przystojny. '''JJ: '''Ale laluś. '''Chris: '''Grr jak tak to Philip wygrywa a ty zawalczysz o przetrwanie bo ten kto przegra ten pojedynek ten wyleci z programu. '''Heather: '''Przepraszam? '''JJ: '''Jak to? '''Heather: '''Właśnie tak więc radzę ci się postarać. '''Chris: '''A ostatnie zadanie to... ''zapadła cisza '''Chris: '''Powiedzieć co lubicie najbardziej i dlaczego. '''JJ: '''Uff spodziewałem się czegoś gorszego. '''Heather: '''Ja szczerze też. '''Chris: '''Ok więc pierwszy JJ. '''JJ: '''Ja lubie hamburgery z frytkami. '''Heather: '''A ja cieńką sałatkę feta. '''Chris: '''A wygrywa ... , a przy tym nie odpada ... i może pozostać w grze ... Heather! '''Heather: '''Na prawdę? '''Chris: '''Tak. '''Heather: '''Więc ok. JUHU! '''JJ: Nie dlaczego! Nie! Nie!!! '''Chris: '''Ochrona. '''JJ: '''Powinienem zajść dalej! Na parkingu '''JJ: '''Heather! Od dzisiaj jesteś moim wrogiem numer 1! '''Heather: '''Wiesz płakać nie zamierzam. '''JJ: '''Dopadnę cię. '''Ivan: '''Pa i cieszę się że to znowu nie ja odpadłem. '''JJ: '''AAA! '''Chris: '''I tak pozbyliśmy się JJ'ta po raz drugi! i ostatni! I żegnam was do kolejnego odcinka My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant